Astovia
"All that shouldn't be never existed," Emperor William of Astovia. What we are Novus ordo seclorum. Astovia is the new order of the ages.The Astovian Empire (commonly referred to as the New Global Astovian Empire, Imperial Astovia, and Astovia), is a micronation that was originally conceived by their Emperor in inspiration from his friend Supreme Ruler Aidan Ishaan of Nerland. Astovians are people of power and prosperity. Please note!! The Astovian Empire does not claim any of the territory other small LoMN states have claimed. Some claim Astovia is a disproportioned micronation. The Empire only has a somewhat legitimate claim in the words of the United Nations to the California, Hudson, Orange, Columbia, and New England Kingdoms. History Astovia is the succesor state of the Kingdom of the Arsh and the Federated Sates of America (F.S.A). (For more information on the Federated States of America and the Kingdom of the Arsh look below) The Emperor's right hand woman helped build up much of what the Empire is today. Head Grand Duchess Lila now serves as Chancellor, President of Senate, and Queen of Korea. Astovia officially declared it's independence when the King waged war on the United States of America, and their Independence Proclamation was signed. He and his army travelled around Somerset County, NJ, USA, and claimed all land they came across. The United States embarrassingly forgot to send any troops to defend. The Empire declared the war over after 3 days. For weeks the Emperor and his Council set up the government, debating on laws and legislature. In early January of 2018 General Liam of Nerland attempted to spark a conflict between the two nations. On many occasions he attempted to convince the heads of state that the other leader had sent them a message of war. As good friends, they knew General Liam was a liar. He is no longer a part of his old nation. Later in January Emperor William had sent an alliance request with the Aerican Empire. They kindly declined. On February 21, along with their third constitution's signing, the new Empire took a daring move. They claimed a large sum of land. This included lands in North America, Europe, Asia, and Australia. On March 16, 2018, Emperor William received a message from requesting the Empire join the League of Micronations. Sadly he didn't see this message until 4 days later. The Empire is currently on the pending list on the LoMN page. If it wasn't for Supreme Leader Ishaan of Nerland, the Empire wouldn't exist. Today, Imperial Astovia strives to be like the Aerican Empire. There are now 60 citizens. Emperor William wishes to pursue political ties to other micronations. After the 25th assembly of Grand Dukes and Duchesses, the nation took drastic measures of change. It abolished the former system of government. As of March 20, 2018, the Astovian Empire has been accepted into the League of Micronations. The Empire currently recognizes all UN states, Republic of China, and Holy See, with the exception of France, United Kingdom, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Belgium. Astovia also recognizes all Micronational States. On April 18, 2018, the Chancellor of Astovia (Queen Lila of Korea) and the Grand Army General (King Micheal G. of Canada) admitted to treason, as they had been colluding since early March. The Emperor called his powers into play and declared a state of emergency throughout the entire empire. The colluding forces leaders' powers were temporarily suspended. Queen Lila claimed to General Michael that she had the legal authority to take control of the Grand Army, which she clearly did not, and sadly the General gave up his power in favor of creating the New Astovian Order. Shortly before the flight of Project I.C.A.R.U.S., a secret meeting took place between King Valart, King Michael B., and the Emperor himself. In a decision that had nothing to do with internal corruption, both of the rebellious leaders decided to give up a few cookies to take back the emperor's trust. Currently they face no charges of high treason. Constitution The first two constitutions for the Empire have been sadly lost. Luckily, the third constitution has been preserved. Prelude: As Astovian citizens, to promote a more perfect Empire, establish Justice, provide common defense, promote general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our posterity, do accept and establish this constitution for the New Global Empire of Astovia Section 1 A senate is to be established with one representative or senator from each province. The king/queen of each region stands as their senator. Each senator has a vote worth 1/x of the senate in totality (‘x’ representing the number of provinces; currently 22). The president of senate, voted for by the senate will have a vote worth 2/x. The president of senate, has one vote for their province, and one extra vote. A senator must be over legal age, unless accepted by the emperor. If a senator is found guilty of a crime, the court may hear his case. Any one person inside of senate found guilty of treason, murder, or felony, shall be suspended from their services only after speaking with the Emperor. After this they may be imprisoned or punished in other ways for their crimes. They will be banished from senate. Every bill or act approved by senate will then go to the Emperor, for decision. The Emperor may suggest bills to be enacted to the senate, which does not have to be then sent to the emperor if approved. No state shall enter into any alliance, treaty, or confederation outside of the Empire. If done, the heads of the province will be taken to Imperial court with at least the case of high treason. No province shall issue any form of currency other than the Astovian Valone. Amendments shall be passed as the same way laws are. Senate shall act as the highest court in the land. Laws shall be accepted only after a ⅔ vote. '' Section 2'' The Supreme branch of Astovia shall consist of the emperor, and chancellor, appointed by his or her royal highness. The Emperor has the power to declare war, claim territory, create alliances, suspend any king/queen from their duty, only after consulting with the chancellor. Each year the Emperor and Chancellor must give a state of the union, stating the problems we must face, our goals we must achieve, and our achievements. '' ''Section 3 There shall be many departments, or sectors, that handle different issues. The Department of Defense, like others, will work with the Chancellor and Emperor, and give them updates on all matter. If a sector is found to be not needed, it may be dissolved at the hands of the chancellor. If a sector is found to be working in collaboration with an outside enemy government, the sector is to be immediately abolished and it to be rebuilt from the group up with completely new people, unless made otherwise by the Emperor. Sectors may work together by choice, or by need made example in the case of the Sector of Resources and the Sector of Treasury. Sectors may include Section 4 Astovia will use the metric system. The Empire shall also adopt standard time.The time zones for each province shall be the following: Britannia, France, Iberia ~ UTC| Holland, Germany, Italia, Yugoslavia ~ UTC+1| Korea ~ UTC+9| China ~ UTC+8| Australia ~ UTC+9| Mexico ~ UTC-7| California ~ UTC-8| Texas to the east of the New Mexico County shall be UTC-6| Texan County of Baja California ~ UTC-8| West Mississippi ~ UTC-6| East Mississippi ~ UTC-5.5| All provinces with a main Atlantic Coast ~ UTC-5| Canada ~ UTC-5. Section 5 All provinces are to be equal in all fields. Citizens can roam freely throughout the Empire, throughout different provinces. They can have their own provincial laws, but the Imperial law is supreme over all others in Astovia. Murder, theft, felony, treason, plotted/attempted murder/assault, assault, enemy collaboration, and damaging of property are not tolerated. Section 6 To be a peaceful nation, we need laws our citizens must obey. The most high offenses are murder, treason, attempted murder, and pouring milk before the cereal. With the acception of this document into Astovia, their Empire be reborn, their people be blessed with liberty and prosperity, and their image be redrawn. Ignus Avé Government Astovia is a Constitutional Imperial Monarchy. Hopefully it really exists and their Emperor didn't just make that up. There are three sections of legislature. Supreme, Senate, and Sectors. Together they form the three 'S's of the Empire. The Supreme Branch houses the Emperor and the Chancellor. The role of monarch is obviously passed down throughout the children of the Emperor. First born becomes the Emperor; can be male or female. The Senate Branch houses the Senate (A.K.A. the Royal assembly). The Branch of Sectors functions as a branch dedicated to departments such as the Sector of Investigation, which is an Astovian equivalent to the Central Intelligence Agency. Kingdoms and Duchies Currently there are 20 kingdoms, with on average 4 duchies per Kingdom. Australia Australia is a kingdom of Astovia, which takes up all lands on the mainland continent of Australia and the two islands of New Zealand. The capitol of Australia is Sydney. There are currently three duchies, Sydney, West Australia, and New Zealand. The official language for this kingdom is English. Britain Britain is a kingdom of Astovia located on the Island of Great Britain. The capitol city is London, and there are currently three duchies of England, Scotland, and Wales. The official languages for this kingdom are English and Scottish. California California is a kingdom of Astovia located on the west American coast. Sacramento is the current capitol of the kingdom, and there are two duchies, Los Angeles and San Francisco. The official language for this kingdom is English. Canada Canada is a kingdom of Astovia which consists of all Canadian provinces of Ontario and eastwards. Toronto stands as the capitol for the kingdom. Ontario, Quebec, and Newfoundland are the three duchies of the kingdom. The official languages for this kingdom are English and French. China The Kingdom of China is located on the Eastern Coast of the current PR China. The capitol is Beijing, and there are eight duchies. They include Yunnan, Guiyanxi, Hubei, Hunnan, Shanghai, Beijing, Inner Mongolia, and Liaoning. There is currently a movement to unite some of these duchies. The official languages for this kingdom are Standard Chinese, Cantonese, and English. Columbia Columbia is a kingdom of Astovia that is located on the east American coast. Their capitol is Washington, D.C. There is also a debate on whether a name change should take place for the city. The duchies of this kingdom consist of Pennsylvania, Virginia, and Delaware. The official language for this kingdom is English. East Mississippi As the name implies, this kingdom is located to the east of the Mississippi river. Their five duchies consists of Alabama, Tennessee, Michigan, Illinois, and Ohio. The capitol is Nashville. The official language for this kingdom is English. France The Kingdom of France is located in western Europe. Their duchies are Brittany, Normandy-Calais, Bordeaux, Rhone, Lorraine, Wallonia, and Paris. The capitol of the kingdom is Paris. The official languages for this kingdom are French and English. Germany Germany is a kingdom in Astovia. It consists of Germany with it's 1914 borders, Austria, Slovenia, and part of Switzerland. Their six duchies are Prussia, Brandenburg, Austria, Bavaria, Rhineland, and Wilhelmshaven. The capitol is located at Berlin. The official languages for this kingdom are German, Polish, French, English, and Slovenian. Holland Holland is a kingdom of Astovia. It consists of modern day Netherlands, and Flanders. They are also the two duchies. The capitol for this kingdom is Amsterdam. The official language is Dutch. Hudsonia Hudsonia is the most important kingdom within the Empire. This is because the monarch of this kingdom is also the Emperor or Empress of Astovia. The capitol is New York City, and the two duchies are York and Jersey. The official language for Hudsonia is English. Iberia Iberia is the kingdom that rules the Iberian Peninsula. It can be divided into three duchies of Portugal, Spain, and Aragon. The Capitol is Madrid. The official languages for this kingdom are Portugese, Galician, Spanish, Catalan, Basque, and English. Italy The Kingdom of Italy is a kingdom of Astovia that consists of modern-day Italian borders. The four duchies are Lombardy, Veneto, Latium, and Greater Sicily. The capitol is Rome. The official languages for this kingdom are Italian, Venetian, Sicilian, and English. Korea Korea is a kingdom of Astovia in east Asia. It consists of North Joseon, South Joseon, and Jilin. The capitol is Seoul. The official languages for this kingdom are Korean (South), Korean (North), Chinese, Russian, and English. New England New England is a kingdom of Astovia. It has four duchies of Maine, Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Maple. The capitol city is Boston and they have English as an official language. North Mexico The Kingdom of North Mexico is a kingdom in Astovia with official languages of Spanish and English. The five duchies of San Luis, Chihuahua, Nuevo Leon, Coahuilla, and Durango make up the Kingdom. The capitol is Culiacan. Orange The Kingdom of Orange spans an area from North Carolina to Florida. It's duchies are Carolina, Georgia, and Florida. The capitol is Tampa. The official languages are Spanish and English. Texas The Texan Kingdom takes up area from The Gulf of Mexico to Baja California. The duchies are Houston, New Mexico, Nevada, Deseret, and Baja California. The capitol is Austin and the official languages are English and Spanish. West Mississippi West Mississippi is a kingdom to the west of the Mississippi river. It consists of Louisiana, Kansoi, East Dakota, and Minnesota. The capitol is Little Rock, and their official language is English. Yugoslavia The Kingdom of Yugoslavia is a very diverse kingdom with a coastline on the Adriatic Sea. The duchies are Croatia, Serbia, Albania, Montenegro, and Macedonia. The capitol is Belgrade and he official languages are Croatian, Bosnian, Serbian, Macedonian, Albanian, Italian, Herzegovinian, and English. Foreign Relations All foreign relations are taken care of by the Emperor, with the advision of the Chancellor. The Emperor is also Chief of the Sector of Foreign Affairs. Holidays It is against the law to not celebrate on holidays. These include: * January 1- New Year's Day * February 17- Emperor's Day * varies- Easter * April 18- Apocalypse Day/Icarus Day * October 31- Halloween * November 29- Independence Day * December 25- Christmas * December 31- New Year's Eve Military There are three branches within the Astovian Military force consisting of the Army, Navy, and Airforce. Branch of Supreme Branch of Senate Branch of Sectors Currently there are 7 sectors. Sector of Resources King Derek of North Mexico acts as the Sectorate Sector of Treasury Kaelyn Sector Defense and Security Bryanna Sector of Education Valart Sector of Justice Emperor, Chancellor, Sector of Weapons and Armory Abijah Sector of Health Michael B. Sector of Foreign Affairs Chancellor Kingdom of Astovia The Kingdom of Astovia was created after the Second Constitution was signed, in late December of 2017. Not much was accomplished during the reign of this kingdom. The kingdom was abolished on Kingdom of the Arsh The Kingdom of the Arsh, or Arshia, was one of the predecessors to the Kingdom of Astovia. It was originally conceptualized in a process that Emperor William used to create new flags for nations. To show that the nation was past it's old democratic ways, they abolished the reversed nordic cross which stood for the Federated States of America The Federated States of America was the predecessor state of the Kingdom of the Arsh. Valone Associations/Alliances League of Micronations (LoMN) The League of Micronations is an alliance of forty-seven (as of April 19, 2018) micronational entities. They wish to promote peace and micronational cooperation. Astovia was the 39th state to join the league. Micronational Aeronautics and Space Defense Association (MASDA) The Micronational Aeronautics and Space Defense Association is an Association started by the Astovian Empire and Government of Nerland to help stop impending threats that have the potential to wreak havoc on the Earth and it's inhabitants. Recognition